Kid Flash
Kid Flash is a superhero. He is the nephew and former sidekick of Barry Allen. He is an Honorary Fusion. Character History Wally discovered his uncle Barry Allen was the Flash. Being the Flash's biggest fan, he begged his hero to let him become his sidekick. Barry refused, but that didn't stop Wally. He replicated the experiment that gave Barry his powers in his family's garage. He blew up the garage and ended up in the hospital. Barry felt guilty for leaving notes that Wally could work on. After he came out of the hospital, Wally manifested the powers he desired. Barry reluctantly agreed to let him become Kid Flash, but only if he did exactly as he said. He became a superhero in 2008. Physical Appearance When the Team was formed, Wally West was a 17 year-old high-school student. He had spiky red hair, freckles and green eyes. He had a lean yet slightly muscular build. His costume was yellow with red pants, red gloves, and yellow shoes with a red lightning bolt within a white circle. After the creation of the Team, his costume was updated and slightly modified, appending shoulder pads and body protectors due to his often use as a human cannonball. Furthermore, his new costume was integrated with stealth-tech; by pressing the lightning bolt emblem on his costume, Wally could change the color of the uniform into a black and gray variation that is better suited for black-ops missions. He also wore red goggles to protect his eyes, though they also came with the added advantage of allowing him to perceive different light spectra. Personality One of Kid Flash's most notable personality traits is his wit. Because his super-speed literally allows him all the time he needs, Kid Flash is very laid-back. He likes to wise-crack and make snappy quips, and seems to be quick with making decisions as well. Perhaps due to his cocky nature, he sometimes finds himself going far too fast for himself, which can lead to mistakes. Despite this, Kid Flash has a kind heart that can see people for who they really are, which he displayed in his interactions with Raven. He is shown to be very insistent with pursuing somebody he fancies as shown in Lightspeed. After he was taken by Raven, he tried multiple times to get close to her, but she always struck him down. Despite this, he kept trying. Wally West was the Team's resident class clown and goof-ball. A hyper-active 17-year-old speedster, he was always quick to joke and comment lightly upon any situation that the Team found themselves in. Often extremely impatient and impulsive, Wally possessed an inclination toward recklessness, to the point of jumping into situations without forethought—a trait which often left him in mortal danger. Wally was also girl-crazy, commonly slipping innuendos and flirtatious remarks toward any attractive woman in his vicinity, regardless of age. His attention was at first directed at Raven, but he has also been known to hit on older women like Selena Gonzalez, Black Canary and Mattie Harcourt. Despite his goofy nature, Wally was also a science whiz, able to use his knowledge to recognize Red Arrow's high-density polyurethane foam when he used it against Brick, as well as analyze a complex chemical combination of the Blockbuster formula and Bane's Venom drug (Kobra-Venom). His firm belief in science was so absolute that he adamantly rejected the possibility of magic, instead simplifying it to a form of "advanced science". This was cemented by the fact that a Flash rogue named Abra Kadabra used advanced technology to simulate magic. Aqualad claimed that Wally used his understanding of science to control what he could not comprehend, and that to admit the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestiges of that control. After becoming a temporary human host to Nabu and turning into Doctor Fate, Kid Flash had a change of heart. However, he was still unwilling to admit the existence of magic. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Speed: because of the low-key manner in which Wally created the original Flash's accident, Kid Flash was considerably slower than his mentor, at speeds approaching the speed of sound. He also lacked more advanced techniques such as vibrating his molecules through solid objects, and needed to accelerate and decelerate rather than start and stop on the spot. He turned that into a weapon, where he would cannonball into his opponents. Perhaps the most obvious power that Kid Flash has in his arsenal, it allows him many interesting abilities. Some of the abilities Kid Flash has displayed are: * Creating small tornadoes which are strong enough to lift humans up. * Vibration of his own body molecules to pass through solid objects, though he does not always seem to prefer gently passing through objects. * Creating high frictions hot enough to cause burns, which comes useful at times whenever somebody gets a hold of him. * At one point, Kid Flash caused a small earthquake of some sort due to high-velocity impacts with his hands supplemented by his speed. * Enhanced Strength: While not physically the strongest superhero out there, Kid Flash is known to run through several walls within a building, and that takes quite a lot of strength to accomplish, although it is possible that this is his speed that is allowing him to accomplish this. Also, he was able to slam the ground and create a shockwave (which was strong enough to subdue Madame Rouge) similar to Mammoth's shockwaves. * Peak Endurance: Kid Flash can run at an undetermined amount of time and is very sturdy against punishment, as he has been shown crashing into a wall, electrocuted and receive blows while recovering rather quickly. * Supercharged Brain Activity: Kid Flash's mental abilities are also hyper-accelerated, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds and can devise strategies and solutions to problems when fighting villains in no time at all. * Accelerated healing: Wally healed faster than the average human. * Superhuman endurance: Kid Flash was very sturdy against punishment. Though his costume had padding, he still took quite a beating when he cannonballed. * Superhuman reflexes: Wally's reflexes were enhanced with his speed. He could dodge and react to attacks easily. He could not, however, perform intricate tasks at high speed. Abilities * Gymnastics: Wally seemed to be capable of basic gymnastic skills, including somersaults and front handsprings, also at high speed. * High intellect: Wally was a science prodigy with a naturally high IQ. * Multilingualism: Kid Flash could speak both English and French and some high school Latin. Equipment * First costume: Wally wore a reverse-colored variation of Barry Allen's costume. The cowl opened at the top so Wally's hair could stay out. * Second costume: A new costume with the same color scheme as the old one, but with distinct shoulder pads. The suit itself was highly resistant to friction as it was capable of being worn and used by him without wearing out for a long period of time. By touching the logo on his chest, he could alter the costume's colors to gray and black. * Due to his accelerated metabolism, Wally kept a small supply of food in a hidden compartment on his right glove for emergency use (if he must be away from food for more than 24 hours). He refered to the compartment as his cupboard. * Goggles: Wally used goggles to protect his eyes from debris while running. The goggles also had light/radiation wavelength detection and thermal imaging capabilities. * Snow suit: An insulated, white version of his second costume. Weaknesses * Hyper-accelerated metabolism: Wally's metabolism functioned several times faster than normal, so he constantly took in large quantities of food to maintain his energy. Whether or not it tasted good was not a primary concern, as he had eaten a batch of Miss Martian's burnt cookies with no ill effects. For emergency situations in which he had to be away from food for more than 24 hours, Wally kept food in a hidden compartment on his right Relationships The Flash (Barry Allen) Wally and Barry were family, through Barry's marriage to Wally's aunt Iris, making him Wally's uncle. According to Wally, he was a huge fan of the Flash and one day stumbled across the notebooks Barry kept of his attempts to duplicate the powers of the original Flash. Ignoring Barry's adamant refusal to take responsibility for a partner, Wally re-created Barry's experiment on his own with less successful and more destructive results. Barry felt guilty because Wally's injuries were due to his finding Barry's notebooks. When Wally slowly developed super-speed, Barry accepted him as an apprentice along the lines of Robin and Speedy. Wally's familial relationship to Barry allowed for the two of them to interact in a more friendly and less formal manner than the other sidekicks and mentors. However, while Barry was more laid back and easy going, Wally seemed to get impatient with his mentor on occasion. Their overall good relationship however, was the result of their entire family being close as a whole. In fact, their families were fully aware of their powers and dual identities, and they were good friends with the original Flash, Jay Garrick. Robin Robin was Wally's best friend, having met and been friends before the creation of the Team. He trusted Kid Flash with his secret identity about a year and a half before the Team's founding. As a result, he was uncomfortable with having Wally around during a personal mission to Haly's Circus, but Wally argued that he should have been there to support his friend, and keep him objective. Raven Kid Flash had an obvious crush on Raven, which often showed itself by his constant flirtatious remarks and attempt to draw her attention. Robin has remarked that his behavior bordered on "creepy". He was, for a long time, completely oblivious to her relationship with Red Knight, and was disappointed when Artemis told him. Artemis Kid Flash and Artemis did not get along when they first met. He considered her the reason Red Arrow didn't join, and blamed her for every minor setback. Likewise, she thought he was just annoying, and did not like how he continually tried to hit on Raven. Their true feelings for each other were different, though. They got along perfectly when both their memories had been wiped, and Wally was genuinely distraught after witnessing Artemis's "death" in a telepathic training exercise gone wrong because of Raven. In the aftermath, both asked Black Canary not to tell the other of their true feelings. Wally eventually became more open to her, admitting he trusted her and she earned her place on the Team. His opinion changed drastically when it turned out she misdirected them and caused a mission to fail on purpose, but he quickly turned around when she explained the reason. When Wally decided New Year's Day was the opportune moment to kiss her, both agreed they should have done it much earlier. Their relationship lasted, though Wally had a habit of forgetting Valentine's Day.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Founding Members